Breakaway
by harrypotterfan687
Summary: Anzu's leaving for New York...will she have second thoughts? Songfic to the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.


Note: Hi people! This is my very first songfic, so please try and be nice Oh, and I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson.

/ " "/ quote from somebody in the past; flashback.

**BREAKAWAY**

_Grew up in a small town,_

_And when the rain would fall down,_

_I'd just stare out my window..._

Anzu gripped her suitcase as she walked through the airport, looking for her plane to New York. It was 6:30 in the morning, and no one was with her. She didn't tell anyone she was leaving, not even Yugi. She knew they would try and stop her, and it was too painful to think about them right now. And Yugi...she knew he would be heartbroken.

_Dreaming of what could be,_

_And if I'd end up happy,_

_I would pray..._

This was her big chance, the chance she'd been hoping for. She was finally accepted at a dance school in New York City! But was it worth breaking away from all of her friends?

_Trying hard to reach out,_

_But when I tried to speak out,_

_Felt like no one could hear me..._

Everyone had supported her dancing career. They all knew Anzu was a great dancer, but when she was accepted, even though they congratulated her, they begged her to stay...

_Wanted to belong here,_

_But something felt so wrong here,_

_So I prayed..._

_I could break away..._

"Please, Anzu! I am happy for you, I really am, but I don't want you to leave me! I'm nothing without you! I'm glad you got accepted, but... I'm so confused! I don't know what to think anymore!"Tears filled Anzu's eyes. That was the last thing Yugi said to her, before she made her decision. She was going to New York, and that was that.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly._

_I'll do what it takes_

'_Til I touch the sky._

_Gotta make a wish,_

_Take a chance,_

_make a change,_

_and break away... _

She stopped in the middle of the corridor that led to her flight. Did she really want to go? Did she really want to just cut off from her friends and never see them again? If she did call them when she arrived in New York, they wouldn't talk to her...they'd be too upset.

_Out of the darkness _

_And into the sun,_

_But I won't forget_

_All the ones that I love._

_Gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And break away..._

"Look, Anzu, I know you're all psyched out about this school, but let's face it; Yugi'd go completely nuts without you! Plus without you, who'd cheer Yugi and me on in the tournaments? I mean, Hondas' always been there too, but he can't cheer like you!"

Anzu clenched her suitcase even harder, chuckling slightly. "Jonouchi... you clown."

_Breakaway..._

"You do what you want to do, Anzu. But before you make a decision, figure all the possible outcomes of both choices. Choose wisely, because you can't go back and fix it."Sugoroku was right, and Anzu had heeded the old man's words. That was why she was going on the plane alone. Then there would be no pain in leaving...or would there?

_Want to feel the warm breeze,_

_Sleepin' under palm trees, _

_Feel the rush of the ocean._

_Get up on a fast train,_

_Travel on an airplane_

_Far away..._

_And break away..._

A sign above Anzu blinked: 'Flight to NYC, New York, leaving momentarily.' She stared at it for a while. Her chance of a lifetime was right in front of her. Should she grab it? Or should she wait...wait another year and hope that she'll get accepted again?

_Buildings with a hundred floors,_

_Swing with revolving doors,_

_Wonder where they'll take me..._

She reached her gate. There were very few people there waiting. 'I probably should've left a little later.' She thought. 'It might be a lonely flight...' She sat down in a cold metal chair, trying to think... 'Why can't I decide?' she thought desperately. 'My flight leaves in ten minutes, and now of all times, I have second thoughts? Why can't I just...just—

_Gotta keep moving on,_

_Moving on,_

_Fly away..._

_Breakaway..._

"ANZU!!!"

Anzu turned with a start. Someone had called her name. But who was it? Then she saw, through the hectic crowds of people, a glimpse of tri-colored pointed hair. "Yugi! Oh, Yugi!!" Anzu burst into tears and ran over to him, breaking through the crowd. It **_was_** Yugi; his triangle-shaped hair was extremely messy and his clothes were untidily arranged, but it was still Yugi. She fell to her knees and flung her arms around him.

_I'll spread my wings_

_And I'll learn how to fly,_

_Though it's not easy _

_to tell you goodbye..._

Yugi tenderly embraced her back. "Just wanted to say goodbye," he whispered softly, "And...good luck in New York." Anzu gazed up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Do you mean that, Yugi?" she asked shakily. "Do you really mean that?" Yugi nodded, blushing tremendously. "Yes Anzu, I do. And I mean this too...I love you."

_Gotta take a risk, _

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And break away..._

Anzu stopped crying and stared into his deep amethyst eyes. Then she broke into a happy smile. "Oh Yugi...I love you so much! I'll come back someday, I promise!" she embraced him again even more tenderly, almost as if to leave her soul behind with him. Yugi pulled her away slightly and kissed her lightly, and Anzu softly kissed him back.

_Out of the darkness_

_And into the sun,_

_But I won't forget_

_The place I come from..._

Both of them stood up and Yugi walked her over to the boarding platform. They hugged on last time. "I'll miss you every day..." Anzu started, but Yugi placed his finger on her lips. "A friend once told me life is an adventure," he replied, grinning. "Let's embark on one now!" Anzu blinked then laughed. "Yeah, let's!" she cried, and boarded the plane. She waved back to Yugi from the plane window, and could see him waving back.

_Gotta take a risk,_

_Take a chance,_

_Make a change,_

_And break away..._

Anzu sat down in her seat, feeling happier then she had in a long time. 'Yes,' she thought. 'Life **_is_** an adventure, and I'm ready to start a new one now!'

_Breakaway..._


End file.
